


Familiar

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dreams, Gay, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive wakes up in a blank space full of clouds and is reunited with someone who urges him not to remember anything ...
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Familiar

Clive opened his eyes … looking around at the unfamiliar landscape. He … was laying in a bed of clouds, staring up at a pretty blue sky. It seemed to stretch on for a long while, a long … long while. He wondered where he was, what this place was …

He sat up, completely naked, his skin almost glowing under the sun. The wind blew by, plucking the clouds into the air like a child tossing away cotton candy. They became one with the sky, floating above him in silence, moving slowly, as if nothing really mattered … 

  
  


"Hello …" came a voice from behind him, Clive turned his head, being met with a naked boy, standing there staring at him. His nipples were pretty, That was the first thing Clive noticed for some reason, and his eyes were big, full of stagnant life. Clive took in the sight of him for a long time, before he looked the boy in the eyes. He - didn't know what to say at first, but he eventually responded, "um- hey-" 

"I'm Luke … your .. watcher. I watched over you while you were alive, did you have fun?" 

" … when I was alive?" 

"Yes silly! You died- you got hit in the head pretty hard, you must not remember-" Luke said, walking over the clouds. He walked right up to Clive, and sat down on the clouds. "You were so upset, but in the end you decided to let it all go, you realized it didn't matter, and all you wanted was to be happy again. It was beautiful." 

Clive stared blankly at Luke … 

"You didn't let death scare you, you embraced it, you welcomed it, you died with dignity- i really raised you right! I'm sorry about how hard your life was, there wasn't much I could do…" Luke said, and Clive … reached out. He put his hand on Luke's face, running that hand through his hair. He cupped Luke's face, staring intensely at him, turning his head to the side as he squinted. 

"Hm?" 

"You … you look … I know you! Who are you?" 

"I'm … well, in a sense, you could say I'm your god- so of Course you recognize me …" Luke said. 

"No, you're someone else- someone- important- who are you? Luke- that name- your face- your body- it's … i feel-" Clive stopped, and let his hands drop …

  
  


"Well- i've been with you the whole time, so, of course you remember me-!" Luke said, and Clive … nodded. 

“But- I think you’re more than that, aren’t you?”

“Well, in what way?”

Clive looked down at the clouds … “ I think- I love you? I don’t know …” He said, and Luke stared at him. He looked him in the eyes, sitting down on the bed of Clouds in front of Clive. 

“What is love?” He asked, and Clive squinted at him. “You’re god, shouldn’t you know?”

“Well- no- I’m afraid I don’t really understand emotions quite yet- I’ve only just created them.” 

“ … Love is- Love … is- when you really want something- and you want it all the time no matter what- when you feel weird without it- that’s love … i think. When I looked at you I just felt complete-” Clive said, and Luke looked down, “Is there something missing in you? I could have sworn I built you correctly-”

Clive … nodded, “ it’s you! I know it’s you-”

“How do you know?”

“I- I don’t know how I know but i know!” Clive said, “who was i? How did I die?” He asked, and Luke hummed, “Your name was Clive, you lost your parents and you got stuck hating the world around you. You wanted revenge so you built this giant- robotic fortress- but in the end, it failed, and you died when a pipe came falling from the ceiling, hitting you in the head. You didn’t have any friends or family, but ... “

“But? But-?” 

“But there was this- boy-”

“It was you! Wasn’t it? Lukey-”

Luke slapped Clive’s arm, “Stop remembering things!” he yelled, and Clive whimpered, 

“I’m right!”

“Hmf- fine- yes, you’re right mister  _ I remember you _ so what now? You’re still dead!” Luke said, and Clive looked away … 

“Well, tell me! What did we do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean- i wanna remember what it was like being with you- who are you? What were we?”

“ … you- I- We … it’s embarrassing-” Luke mumbled, looking down, “but- you don’t feel emotions-”

“I do feel emotions! I’m just not used to it-” 

“Oh …”

“And it was great! I loved every second- so I brought you here so you could stay with me- And you can help me create a new world-” 

“A new world? What happened to the other one?”

Luke pointed … there was a pile of pink sparkling slime on the ground, that looked … galaxy colored. “I broke it, I'm sorry” Luke said, and Clive … hummed. “How did that happen?”

“Well, the people set it on fire- and I was a little late putting it out-” Luke said. 

Clive nodded, looking at the slime for just a second more. He stood, and so did Luke. there was nothing here besides that puddle of pink slime, and clouds …

“ … hey- since you’re god- can’t you make stuff in here?” Clive asked, “like a bed- or- uh- trees?” He said. Luke looked around … “trees? Why would you need trees?” 

“Well, i guess I don’t need them, but they’d be pretty to look at- and it’d make the place feel less … empty ..” Clive said. Luke blinked once, before turning away. A forest seemed to suddenly erupt from the ground, and Clive was surrounded with the shade of a million tall, luscious green trees. “W-woah-” He said, watching as Luke cleared out a space, creating a mountain, and a waterfall, and a river- all right in front of Clive. 

“ … do you feel better now?” He asked, looking up at Clive, who was staring at everything in amazement. He’d never seen anything so beautiful, blue water, clear skies, the ground was still made out of clouds but it didn’t seem to matter. 

“ I … I can’t believe I’m dead- … but at least I get to be with you-” 

“Yes yes yes, I love you too- don’t start remembering things, okay? Let’s just enjoy the rest of eternity-” 

“What are we gonna do for … forever?” 

“Nothing. I just want you to be here- I like you.”

“ …” Clive sat down, watching Luke just stand there, watching the water run … He looked up at Luke, Who remained still, not even breathing as he just- existed … 

“Is this really what you do all day?”

“Yes.”   
  


“Didn’t you say you wanted to create a new world?”

“Well, yes, but I can only do that after the old one cools off, I don’t want to burn my hands.” Luke said. “ … so- you aren’t like- all powerful?”

“Well … there can’t be such a thing, I can do lots of things but nothing can do everything- that would be paradoxical.” Luke said, and Clive looked at his legs … they were just as delicate as he remembered. He tried to remember more, the image of a school uniform came to mind, and a memory of seeing Luke through a fence, staring him down … 

“Luke- did I really die in my machine?” 

“ … no-” Luke said, and Clive looked down, “did I ever even get around to making it? I remember, drawing out the plans but then I just- I-”

“No- you made the thing, but you didn’t die in it … you jumped from it.”

“...”

It was quiet … Clive stared down at the water, the memory of leaping from the forty story contraption playing in his mind. The adrenaline, the freedom, the stop of his heart before he hit the ground. He looked up at Luke, who stared down at the water …

“ … that- doesn’t seem right though, no- something is wrong- I can’t be dead- I can’t be-”

“Calm down … you are. You chose this, okay? And it’s going to be alright …” Luke said. Clive sighed … nothing but silence. 

“But I- I want a second chance!” 

“No.”

“But-”

“No.” 

“Okay …” He said. Luke sat down, and crawled over onto him, resting his body against Clive’s as they both laid back on the clouds. “ … Luke- do you love-”

“I don’t know-”

“Ah …” Clive sighed, and put his arms around him. “Well- I’m gonna take a nap …” He said, getting a nod in response. 

And so he shut his eyes … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And then he opened his eyes, and he was laying in his bed, on his new mattress … He sat up, looking around at everything before he spotted his plans on his desk … He reached up, touching his own chest, his face, unsure if he was here or if he was dead … He was here. He looked down at his hands and frowned, so- it was just a dream? 

He looked down at his bed, seeing a bunch of loose pills laying around, but he didn’t remember why he had them there. He started to wonder if he’d died in his sleep, and he found that the idea was oddly comforting ...

He heard the sound of doors shutting outside … so he got up to go look. When he pulled back the curtains, he almost choked at what he saw. 

Luke- it was Luke- or- a boy that looked just like the angel in his dream, Holding onto a box as his parents moved things inside. A couch, a table … they were moving in next door. 

Clive stopped breathing when Luke looked up at him …

The boy smiled, pretty pink and green braces on his teeth as he waved at Clive. His brown hair was a mess on his head. He was wearing overall shorts, Band-Aids littering his little legs. 

Clive didn’t know what to do, so he just … waved back, a smile coming to his face. Maybe he shouldn’t make that machine, there was suddenly so much to live for ...


End file.
